


your memory will carry on

by Reshma (small_epiphanies)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, LIKE DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE, Major Spoilers, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to Homecoming, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), The Blip, This is literally what happens in Happy's head, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i miss iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_epiphanies/pseuds/Reshma
Summary: Spider-Man will never be the next Iron Man.CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FAR FROM HOME





	your memory will carry on

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FAR FROM HOME
> 
> MARVEL WORKS FAST BUT I AM FASTER

Spider-Man will never be the next Iron Man.

When Happy sees Peter with hologram armor around his arm on the StarkJet preparing for a battle he shouldn't have to fight, bruised, bloodied and battered, he can't help but see Tony Stark.  
  
Tony, who never stopped for a second bustling around his workshop with a million ideas rattling around in his brain to execute and only one body to do everything; Tony, impulsive and second guessing every good decision he could ever make for the Avengers and fate of the world; Tony, who tried to be more than the Stark legacy stapled onto his forehead and the weight of the world on his shoulders after Afghanistan and New York; and Tony, who watched his team fall apart, saw the universe screw the world over and reversed a supposed 'destiny' even if it meant his certain death.  
  
Tony wouldn't have done what he did if Peter wasn't going to be a better version of him, fuckups and stumbling included.  
  
And Peter Parker; Peter, who hasn't aged a day since before the blip during the Vulture and is still finding his way as the new leader of what superheroes should be.  
  
Maybe it's the light brown eyes or the chocolate tusseled hair; perhaps it's the dried blood underneath his fingernails or the darkened under eye bags aging him those years he's missed; but, genuinely, it's the stubborn optimism to do the right thing and furious willpower to use his immense power he has for a brighter future that spits the image of his late best friend right at him.  
  
Peter says he can't be the next Iron Man; that the shoes are too big to fill and he's just a kid from Queens. But even Tony couldn't fill those shoes, be it Howard's name to live up to or the superhero expectations set by Captain America.  
  
Happy sees Tony's intelligence reincarnated, his heart yearning for the world to shine beyond the ashes and rubble and the lingering promise to go down with one hell of a fight all blindingly apparent in Peter hunched over several screens.  
  
Peter and Spider-Man are one but neither is dependent on the suit; it's the innate goodness and faith for the world to rebuild that make the vigilante who he is, not some snazzy tech or popularity among the entirety of New York City. It's his friends and his aunt that keep his feet on the ground.  
  
But even if Spider-Man will never be Iron Man, he will always be better.  
  
And, deep in Happy's soul and where Tony is watching over, that is all Hogan needs to believe in Peter.  
  
There's no lies or illusions in that, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw the early preview of Far From Home and almost cried. My poor Spider boy deserves so much.  
> Saw this scene and felt all kinds of emotional.  
> Title is MCR because I'm uncreative.  
> Yes, I wrote this in like a half an hour.  
> Laters,  
> \- Reshma


End file.
